goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Razorbeard Misbehaves at McDonald's/Punished
''Razorbeard Misbehaves at McDonald's/Punished ''is Sarah West's third grounded video out of Razorbeard from Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Plot Razorbeard wants to go McDonald's, but Sarah says no, but when Woody Woodpecker says that he doesn't have anything to make lunch, she takes Razorbeard to McDonald's anyway. When they get into McDonald's, Razorbeard gets angry because the vanilla milkshakes are sold out, and he destroys McDonald's with his Robo-Pirate army. Sarah's mother, Ruth, serevely punishes Razorbeard, telling him that he will become a Disney fan until next spring. Transcript (June 3, 2018) Razorbeard: Hey, Sarah. Sarah: What is it, Razorbeard? Razorbeard: Can we go to McDonald's? Sarah: No. We're having egg salad for lunch. Razorbeard: But, Sarah... Sarah: Razorbeard, I said no. Woody Woodpecker: Hey, Sarah, I don't have anything to make the egg salad! Sarah: Did you hear that, Razorbeard? Woody Woodpecker said that he doesn't have anything to make the egg salad. That means we can go. (At McDonald's) McDonald's Clerk: Hello, and welcome to McDonald's. What can I do for you today? Sarah: I would like a yogurt parfait, french fries, a Diet Coke, and a strawberry smoothie. Razorbeard: And I would like a Big Mac, french fries, a bottle of water, and a vanilla milkshake. McDonald's Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but the vanilla milkshakes are sold out right now. Razorbeard: What? Is this some kind of stupid joke? McDonald's Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about an Oreo McFlurry instead? Razorbeard: Why? Sarah: Because, Razorbeard, they don't have any vanilla milkshakes right now. Why don't you get an Oreo McFlurry instead? Razorbeard (Shouty Guy's voice): No! I want a vanilla milkshake and that's final! Sarah: Razorbeard, stop yelling. You can either get an Oreo McFlurry that the guy is offering you sincerely, or you won't have anything at all and we'll go straight back home. Razorbeard: Oh, I have a better idea, how about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? (A few customers stop and stare in shock and confusion at Sarah and Razorbeard) Sarah: Razorbeard, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Razorbeard: So, you are going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at McDonald's! Sarah: Razorbeard, stop it! Razorbeard: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage McDonald's! (Razorbeard summons his army of Robo-Pirates to rampage through the restaurant. He kills a few people, attacks some of the customers, and destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Sarah (Kayla's Voice): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Razorbeard! What in the world is wrong with you? How dare you cause such a scene at a restaurant like this? That's it! We're going home! (Sarah and Razorbeard get back in the car) Razorbeard: Sarah, please, I swear! I'll be good! I'll behave! Sarah: Stop crying, Razorbeard! This is all your own fault! I told you if you kept acting up, you won't get anything. Razorbeard: But, Sarah, I'm really sorry. Sarah: Your apologies will not work this time, Razorbeard. You've got us into a lot of trouble. I'm telling my mom about this when we get home. (At home) Ruth: I'm home, Sarah. But what happened here? Why is Razorbeard crying? Sarah: Mom, you won't believe what he did today. He got really angry because he wouldn't get what he wanted at McDonald's, so he summoned his stupid army of robot pirates to cause a huge rampage. Now we can't go there until the damage gets fixed. Ruth: What?! Razorbeard, how dare you cause a rampage at McDonald's?! That's it! You're grounded until my daughter gets old enough to go to college next year! Go to your room now! Razorbeard (Crying and running upstairs to bed): (Larry The Cucumber's no soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos